The growth of new applications in computer processing, digital and analog signal transmissions, and wireline and wireless equipment has lead to trends of smaller feature sizes and an increasing number of devices on semiconductor wafer. In order to form smaller feature sizes on a semiconductor wafer, shorter wavelengths are oftentimes utilized in lithography. During semiconductor processing, short wavelengths for small feature sizes may be produced using lithography with Extreme Ultraviolet (EUV) radiation. Radiation from the EUV portion of the electromagnetic spectrum may be different from radiation in the visible and UV wavelength ranges in that EUV radiation has shorter wavelengths and EUV radiation may be absorbed in many refractive optical materials. EUV lithography oftentimes uses reflective optical materials instead of refractive optical materials. Such reflective materials may be achieved with multilayer, thin-film coatings that may serve as a Bragg reflector for EUV radiation.